


"...My Happy Little Pill...Take Me Away..."

by boyofscissors



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is more emotional than you thought, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Depressed Archie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Archie Andrews, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead is an emotional little fucker, Jughead needs help, M/M, Protective Jughead Jones, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?, but so do i to be honest dude, i really dont know how the hell to write, oh yeah i know cuz i wanted to, pill overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: "Hey Arch.""Hi Juggy.""Are you okay?""Yeah I'm good."





	"...My Happy Little Pill...Take Me Away..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyAudacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts).



> For my fren.  
> Kudos if you like 'cause I have low self esteem.  
> Comment if you want this to be series or something.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Jug, I'm...I'm fine, man."

"No, no you're not! Look at you!"

Archie was sitting in the bathtub, his long, lanky legs pouring out. He was grinning like an idiot. That's how Jughead had found him. There were close-to-empty pill bottles and loose pills surrounding Archibald Andrew, as well as a half-empty bottle of beer and a razor blade.

 

* * *

 

When Jughead had came home to his and his boyfriend's apartment, he would never had guessed that he would come home to his boyfriend bleeding, drunk, and had swallowed a handful of pills. Jughead had just unlocked and opened the door, when he felt weird, like something was missing. He stepped inside, cautiously, closing the door behind him.

"Arch, where are you?" Jughead asked slowly.

He gained no answer.

Then, after a few chilling seconds of silence, Jughead heard the soft clatter of glass being moved. Jughead slowly walked towards the source of the sound, dreading what he might find upon opening the bathroom door. He could tell the lights were off from under the door, which didn't help calm his nerves.

"Babe..."

Jughead reached slowly for the doorknob, wrapping his hand around it as he turned it, opening the door. He instantly gasped at the sight he saw: blood. Blood on the mirror. Blood in the sink. Blood on the floor. Blood in the bathtub.

The bathtub.

"Jesus, Archie!" Jughead hissed as he knelt next to the tub.

Jughead felt tears prickling his eyes.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Jug, I'm...I'm fine, man."

"No, no you're not! Look at you!"

Archie was sitting in the bathtub, his long, lanky legs pouring out. He was grinning like an idiot. That's how Jughead had found him. There were close-to-empty pill bottles and loose pills surrounding Archibald Andrew, as well as a half-empty bottle of beer and a razor blade.

"You're wrists! Why, why did you do this? I don't know what to do! Is it worth calling 911?! Archie!! What should I do?!" Jughead was rambling while tears streamed down his face, his hands shaking.

"Kill me."

"What?" Jughead's head was brought up slowly at the words that escaped Archie's lips.

"KILL ME!" Archie screamed at him.

He grabbed the razor and flung it to the sink, well out of Archie's reach. He tried taking the beer away from Archie, but Archie would whine, refusing to let go of the alcohol.

"Nooo! I need it!" Archie whined like a toddler.

"Archie, you're drunk and you're bleeding! You need to give it to me!" Jughead yanked the bottle from him, finely removing the beer from Archie.

"Fine...ass-hole." Archie slurred.

"Archie, can you stand up?" Jughead asked, standing up and helping Archie into a standing position. He wobbled a bit, even with Jughead's support.

"I'm tired! I don't wanna stand up!" Archie whined again. 

"I need you to. I need to take you to a hospital..." Jughead whispered to him, guiding the red-head out of the bathtub. They staggered through the bathroom door, leaving the blood-stained room behind them. Jughead knew he needed to get Archie to a hospital, but he didn't know if it was worth calling an ambulance.

 

* * *

 

 

The hospital was nice, the people understanding, but it was still hard to have to give Archie up to the doctors. They explained that Archie would have to get several stitches to close the incisions he had made on his wrists and arms, which Jughead had expected. But what he didn't expect was that Archie would have to stay in the mental ward for several weeks after his stitches were done. Jughead understood that he would need to get more help, but he didn't think Archie would have to stay more than a few days.

"He tried to kill himself. It's very serious. He has to stay for a period of time for him to get better, sir." the doctor informed him.

"I know, I know. I understand that." Jughead rubbed his eyes; he hadn't slept for three days, not ever since Archie had been admitted into the hospital.

"You will be able to stay with him, but he will require some therapy. We have an excellent group therapy program that you may go to with Archibald. We have several patients go to the therapy at a time." the doctor offered.

"Okay, that's fine. Has Archie been admitted here for suicide before?" Jughead had suspected Archie might have, but he never had expected what the doctor had told him next.

"Several times now. Last time he was admitted here was last year. In September. He tried hanging himself, his father found him hanging unconscious from a ceiling fan." the doctor sighed.

"Oh. He never told me." Jughead admitted.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Arch, you doin' good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I feel funny..."

"You'll be okay."

"Am I dead?"

"No Arch, we're both alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short


End file.
